The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for processing information, and a program and a program storage medium used therefor, and particularly to an apparatus and a method for processing information for displaying thumbnails which correspond to data, and a program and a program storage medium used therefor.
In recent years technologies have been available with personal computers for example in which a thumbnail which corresponds to still picture or moving picture data is displayed for a personal computer user to select these data by means of the thumbnail to manipulate the selected data.
However, when displaying in text the attributes corresponding to still image or moving image data corresponding to a selected thumbnail, if the text is always displayed, it takes long to execute the display processing.